nolffandomcom-20200215-history
Joseph Anders
American Lieutenant Joseph Anders was a member of the U.S. Army stationed at a military base located in Norway. He has a wife, Marianne Anders, a daughter Abigail Anders and a terrier dog named Sparky. He had a distinguished military career with plenty of combat experience. Sometime prior to October, 1968, H.A.R.M. abducted Lt. Anders in an organized effort called Operation Press Gang. These efforts were to find candidates for the secret weapons program called Project: Omega. This program turned an unwilling Lt. Anders into one of the Super Soldiers that H.A.R.M. wished to use to start a shooting war between the United States and the Soviet Union. This process made Lt. Anders practically indestructible, but he resisted the chemical alterations retaining autonomy. Dr. Karl Kussman believed that Lt. Anders was the ideal candidate, but was worried about his strong family ties. H.A.R.M. scientist, Melbert Hotchkins, wrote in his journal that subject #42 (Anders) was becoming increasingly hostile during the transformation process and worried that they may have to give up on him if an increase in the dosage did not resolve the issues. The only other option was sending Lt. Anders to the H.A.R.M. Underwater Base in the Aegean Sea. After The Director had sent his Super Soldiers to India, Lt. Anders broke free of his bonds and started killing scientists and smashing up the Antarctica facility that H.A.R.M. was using to develop the Super Soldiers. Cate Archer and Magnus Armstrong arrived at the facility following clues they had discovered in Calcutta. There they discovered the after effects of Lt. Anders' rampage with the base practically destroyed. As Archer found the plans for the Super Soldiers, Lt. Anders broke through a wall and initially started attacking her. As Lt. Anders' daughter, Abigail, resembled Archer, he started calling out to her instead of ceasing to attack. However Lt. Anders, seeking answers, pursued Abigail/Archer in an attempt to find out who had changed him. In an attempt to get past some of the make-shift barricades, Archer placed an explosive bomb on the wall. Last explosion had unforeseen consequences besides making Archer stuck between an explosion and facing a Super Soldier for a few seconds. Blast cleared the path for her to escape in time, also it damaged some of the power lines in the base which shocked Lt. Anders via stray high voltage cables and trapped Armstrong under some debris and tipped file cabinets. High voltage shock throughly burnt Lt.Anders, shredded some of his asbestos suit, crushed his laser optics but he didn't show any signs of slowing down. Armstrong was able to delay weakened Lt. Anders while Archer escaped the approach of H.A.R.M. helicopters. Archer called Bruno Lawrie at UNITY Headquarters urgently, requesting that he send a UNITY Intercept Team to the Antarctic facility to rescue Armstrong. When they arrived at the facility, the observed H.A.R.M. helicopters taking off with a caged Armstrong and Lt. Anders in tow. H.A.R.M. took the two prisoners to their underwater facility in the Aegean Sea. There they had placed both of them in Test Subject Pods to turn Armstrong into a Super Soldier and to re-condition Lt. Anders. Before the process could be completed, Archer arrived and sprung Armstrong out of his pod. This also had the affect of releasing a still crazed Lt. Anders. The rogue Super Soldier started smashing the underwater base, causing it to start crashing around the occupants. Lt. Anders was swept out into sea, where he started walking along the ocean floor. Lt. Anders shown himself at the shore on the island kingdom of Khios just as Armstrong and Archer arrived to fight off the H.A.R.M. invasion force. Lt. Anders came across the battle between Archer and the Super Soldier Lieutenant. In order to save his "daughter" from nuclear destruction, Lt. Anders equipped himself with the new laser targeting system from the fallen Super Soldier Lieutenant and fired it at the recently launched nuclear warhead missile, destroying it in a safe distance, mid air. Once his "daughter" was safe, Lt. Anders then threw himself off of a cliff so he would not be a danger to anyone else. Category:No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way characters